The present invention relates to a novel separable end stop of a slide fastener whereby the slide fastener can be completely separated into right and left fastener stringers. Such a separable end stop of a slide fastener is composed of two pieces, one of which is fastened to the end of one of the stringers and the other of which is fastened to the end of the other one of the stringers in the opposite position to the first piece. The present invention relates, in particular, to a separable end stop of the type comprising a connector piece fastened to the end of one stringer and an insert piece fastened to the end of the other stringer to be inserted into the connector piece when both pieces are coupled to close the slide fastener, the connector piece being provided with an aperture or a guide channel and the insert piece being provided with a pintle or a stud pin implanted thereon and guided along the guide channel in the connector piece when both pieces are brought into coupling.
In one of known separable end stops of the above described type, the guide channel in the connector piece extends obliquely downwardly from the lateral side of the connector piece facing the insert piece and the stud pin on the insert piece is inserted into the bottom of the guide channel whereupon the insert piece is turned around the stud pin to complete the coupling of both pieces. When the insert piece is to be decoupled from the connector piece, the insert piece is turned in the reverse direction around the stud pin at the bottom of the guide channel in the connector piece and the insert piece is pulled out of the connector piece with the stud pin sliding along the guide channel.
One of the problems in the above described separable end stops of the prior art is that, when the insert piece is pulled out of the connector piece, the corner of the insert piece is sometimes caught by the slider, preventing smooth decoupling of the insert piece from the connector piece with the danger of destroying the separable end stop by forcible pulling (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,280,437 and 4,078,279).